virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Hunting
Blank: Previously on the Anur Chronicles... Timascus: We have choosen you two, the only heroes available currently, to go on a quest to stop a rising threat. Timascus: The Anur System Council is concocting a nuclear weapon capable of blowing the Milky Way off the face of the universe. Infinis: This must be Anur Khufos. The most extreme planet. The temperature is high, and radiation of those corrodium crystals can mutate you into a hideous form. Infinis: If I am not mistaken, we are here in Anur Milligan. Gillman spits a poison sack, and catches it with his tongue, then thursts both arms at Corpenicus, summoning two water whips, and swinging them violently at Corpenicus, then hits Corpenicus with his tongue (and sack), knocking him down violently, with his left side burning. Corpenicus (in pain): Impossible! Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby, and a nuclear shockwave is released. Gillman's eyes widen as Lightning Edge dashes in super speed, catching Gillman, and dashing away. Alien: If you excuse me, Zs'Skayr, I doubt they will get past my planet, Luna Lobo. Me and my hunters will personally be on the lookout, and we will obliterate them on sight. Voice: Zs'Skayr. Do not worry. While Xhadam would refuse, I will cooperate, and send some Hellhounds. We zoom onto Zs'Skayr's eye as it returns to its original spot at his face. We see his sadistic grin. Opening! Blankmutt and Pawthorne are walking in a forest. It is dark, and they are sniffing. Blankmutt: I smell rotten apples. Pawthorne: Duh! We are in a forest. Blankmutt: Why would they be rotten, then? Pawthorne: Blank, the atmosphere is ideal for algea growth. Now, let's find this Nuclear Reactor. Blankmutt: You recognize the smell of a Nuclear Reactor? Pawthorne: It smells like hot metal. Blankmutt: Other than that? Pawthorne: Well, there are toxic materials near it. Blankmutt: Then we'd better stay clear of it. Pawthorne: Wait a moment. I smell something. Blankmutt: What is it? Pawthorne: It smells like- A black figure lungs at Pawthorne, and he instinctively fires quils at it. The figure lands to the ground, paralyzed. Blankmutt: Nice reflexes. (he approaches the figure) Oh-Uh. Hellhound- The figure is hound-like, with fiery red eyes. Pawthorne: Hellhounds? Blankmutt: Vicious and Feral Creatures. Then, several other Hellhounds burst out from everywhere. Pawthorne: Oh-Uh. More of them. Blankmutt: I have an idea! RUN! He dashes off in enhanced speed, leaving trails of dust. Pawthorne inhales, and fires quills at the surrounding Hellhounds, paralyzing much of them. Pawthorne then runs after Blankmutt. Blankmutt and Pawthorne run through the forest, and then, more Hellhounds give chase to them. Blankmutt: We've got company! Pawthorne aims his tail at one, and fires quils at it. Blankmutt stops, and sonic barks at a Hellhound, blowing it away. Pawthorne: Nice! The two then run off, jumping off a cliff. Blankmutt and Pawthorne transform midair into Gotht and Airstrike respectively, gliding off. Then, they land in front of what looks like a cave. The two revert, panting. Blank: That was close! Fred: It's like they knew we were coming here. Blank: Or they recognized us through my baloney sandwich scent. Fred: You were carrying that all along? Blank: Why yes! You expected me to throw it away?! Fred: How have you managed to survive before? Blank: Whu? Fred: I'm sure you have a companion telling you what to do all the time. He's the one who's kept you alive until now! Blank: Wonder who he is... Fred: Yeah, whatever. We'll spend the night in this cave. At dawn, we head for the Nuclear Reactor Unit. Blank and Fred enter the cave, and find a series of tent-like structures. Blank: This cave was made for us! Fred: No, not for us. For them. Some loboans are roaming around the cave, with Loboan children being taught to hunt by others. A male Loboan approaches Blank and Fred and snarls. Loboan: Ποιος είσαι εσύ; Και τι κάνεις εδώ; (Pronounced: Poios eísai esý? Kai ti káneis edó̱?) "Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" (greek) Blank: We come in peace! Peace to Luna Lobo! Go Planet! The Loboan scratches his head in confusion. Another Loboan approaches them, and speaks to them with a German accent. Loboan 2: Why, hello! And welcome to our planet1 Fred: Aren't you going to capture us? Loboan 1: Τι λένε; (Pronounced: Ti léne?) "What are they saying?" (greek) Loboan 2: Χαλαρώστε. Είναι ειρηνικά. Θα μπορούσαμε να τους πάρει για να μας βοηθήσει να εκθρονίσει τον τύραννο Selene. (pronounced: Chalaró̱ste. Eínai eiri̱niká . Tha boroúsame na tous párei gia na mas voi̱thí̱sei na ekthronísei ton týranno Selene .) "Relax. They are peaceful. We might get them to help us dethrone the tyrant Selene." (greek) Loboan 1: καλά (pronounced: kalá) "Okay!" (greek) He walks off. Loboan 2: Now, don't worry about my partner. I am called Grylisma. Welcome to the Loboan Settlement! Blank: Hi Grylisma. Loboan: We are the Resistance. We aim to end Selene's rule. Fred: My name is Fred Blake. And he's Blank. We were sent to destroy the horrible Nuclear Reactor Units. Grylisma: They are heavily guarded. It is impossible to approach it. Fred: Difficult, but not impossible. Blank: We've already destroyed the units on Anur Khufos and Anur Milligan. Grylisma: So you are the "accursed duo" Selene is blabbering about. They are sending special units after you. Blank: WHAT?! But I'm too young to die! Fred: Toughen up, Blank... Grylisma: Relax you two. Come in. Eat with us. Grylisma walks in, and Fred and Blank follow him. Later, Blank and Fred are speaking in private, around a campfire. Most of the other Loboans are asleep, with three of them watching the entrance. Blank: Fred, enough of all this, why not just go Mountain Dust and squash the Reactor Fred: Even Mountain Dust couldn't survive the impact of the Nuclear explosion. Blank: Oh. Fred: But Bugbites can. Blank: I say then, we stay with these guys, we have more hope with them. Fred: I just don't trust these guys... Blank: why? Fred: They could betray us at any moment. We wouldn't stand a chance. They outnumber us. Blank: Ugh, relax, dude. You can clone yourself! Fred: That's not what I meant! (the Loboan guards perk up at them) Glad they don't know English. Blank: Are you crazy? You almost got us in trouble! Fred: Says Mr. I'm a Stupid Blue Coward! Blank: That's it! I am too offended to stand down! Blank activates the Omnigizer, and Fred growls at him. Blank transforms into the Wall, and Fred turns into Boulder. Both roar at each other, Boulder levitating two boulders and flings them at the Wall, who punches them, destroying them then grows drastically in size. Boulder: That's it! I am too far long protected you and saved your life! He thrusts his arm, a wave of Earth flying at the Earth, who punches the ground, creating a shockwave to cancel the attack. The Wall: Stop being full of yourself, you pesky cat! He lifts a huge boulder and throws it at Boulder, who flicks his fingers, shattering it. The Loboans have all been awake by now, and they begin applauding. Boulder: I am gonna kill you, pretty boy! He frowns angrily at The Wall, who grows in size, being larger. Boulder summons stone from the ground, increasing his size and bulk. The Wall: BRING IT ON! The two charge at each other, aiming their fists at each other. Their fists collide, and a shockwave is created, the Omnigizer firing a green wave. When the light fades, there is a pile of rubble, as the time out flash occurs. Pushing the debris aside, stands up a shocking sight. A tall Splixson-like figure, with blue instead of white, a Cetrakayah mask, and the Omnigizer on his chest, but with the Novatrix's coloring. His arms are as bulky as a Splixson. His left eye is green like Blank's, while his right eye is blue like Fred's. Frank (with Fred and Blank's voics combined): What? (he looks at his arms) What happened to me?! Break In the Loboan cave, the Loboan crowds gasp in shock, as Frank observes his arms. Frank: What happened to me?! In a universe that sounds like a transformation sequence, half of it green, and half blue, Fred and Blank growl at each other. Fred: Get out of my head! Blank: You get out of my head! The two charge and deadlock, going into a wrestle. In reality, Frank grabs his head in pain, and collapses down, barely conscious. Frank then grabs himself from both sides, and attempts to separate Blank from Fred, but he only clones himself. Frank #1/Frank #2: Get out of me! Frank #1 punches Frank #2, and Fred #1, #2, Blank #1 and #2, in their head, scream in pain. Fred #1/#2/Blank #1/#2: Ouch! That hurt! The loboans stare at them in confusion, scratching their heads. Then, suddenly, Hellhounds burst in, with a horde of Loboans with special outfits with long claws. One of them is much taller, with moon-light skin, glowing. Resistence Loboan: Το πολίτευμα! (pronounced: To polítev̱ma!) "The goverment!" Tall Loboan: Ακούσαμε ένα θρόισμα. (pronounced: Akoúsame éna thróisma.) (he growls) Έτσι ξέραμε ότι υπάρχουν παράνομοι εκεί. (pronounced: Étsi xérame óti ypárchoun paránomoi ekeí.) "We heard a rustle. *growl* So we knew there are outlaws in there." Frank looks on in confusion, but Grylisma grabs him, pulling him aside. Grylisma: You two must run! The goverment doesn't recognize you like this! Frank: They only have 7 Soldiers. You got 23! Grylisma: You don't understand! The leading Loboan, his name is Agrios. He is an evolved Loboan. Frank: Evolved Loboan? Grlisma: You don't even want to know how strong he is! Frank (Blank's voice): OH NO! We've got to go! Frank slams the Novagizer, and a flash blinds the screen. In the head universe, Blank transforms into Gluten, and Fred turns into Invisiball. In reality, stands a bulky but short armadillo with Gluten's mouth and eyes, and Invisiball's color scheme. Glutiball: Glutiball? This doesn't even work! Glutiball presses himself together, and rolls forward, though slowly. He then unrolls. Glutiball: Okay, let's try this. He concentrates, and turns into a transparent goo blob. Glutiball: Better than nothing. Glutiball rolls up the wall, and towards the cieling. Grylisma is then grabbed viciously by two Goverment Loboans, and Agrios sniffs him. Agrios: Πού είναι το;? (pronounced: Poú eínai to?) "Where are they?" Grlisma, nervously: Δεν ξέρω για τι πράγμα μιλάτε για! (pronounced: Den xéro̱ gia ti prágma miláte gia !) "I don't know what you are talking about!" Agrios: Ξέρετε τι εννοώ. Ο όλεθρος λύκοι ... τα δύο καταραμένο. Έχετε το άρωμά τους. Δεν μπορείς. (pronounced: Xérete ti ennoó̱. O ólethros lýkoi... ta dýo kataraméno. Échete to áro̱má tous. Den boreís.) "You know what I mean. The wolves' bane... the accursed duo. You have their scent. You can't lie." Grylisma shakes his head nervously, and Agrios shakes his head in disbelief. He gestures to the two pinning Grylisma, and they move aside. Moon essence shines through him, and he howls, grabbing Grylisma, lifting him in the air, and slamming him viciously onto the ground, then stomps his chest, tearing off his arm. Grylisma screams in pain, as Agrios throws the arm at the Hellhounds, and they devour it savagely. Agrios walks off, as the Hellhounds charge at Grylisma and eat him alive. Meanwhile, Glutiball rolls over a mountainside, then stops, unrolling. He pants, releasing a glue sack. Glutiball: We.. don't... want.. to... do... that... ever again! He reverts, and Frank collapses slightly. In the head universe, Fred and Blank look exhausted. Fred: It was tiring! Blank: If it weren't for your constant stubbornness, we would've arrived sooner! Fred: Oh right! Blame it on me! Then, Blank spots something through the see-only portal, the Hellhounds and Goverment Loboans are walking away. Blank: I think it is clear to go! Fred: No! They might still sniff us! Frank backs off violently, and a rock is sent flying. A Goverment Loboan perks up, and howls. The echolocation spots Frank. Goverment Loboan: Εκεί! (pronounced Ekeí!) "There!" The Loboans charge up the hill, going up towards Frank. Frank gasps, and dashes off, back in the cave. He pants, then looks at the cave in disbelief. All of the Loboan Resisters are killed, and their blood bathes the cave. Frank gasps, and the Goverment Loboans charge in the cave after him. He transforms. In the head universe, Blank turns into Sea Weed, and Fred turns into AmpliFire. In reality, Frank turns into an octopus-like alien made out of fire and sonic waves. Sea Fire: Sea Fire? The Goverment Loboans and Hellhounds charge at him, and he quickly shoots blazing ink at a charging Hellhound, frying it. He then grows blazing vines that stop the charging Loboans and Hellhounds. Sea Fire then gasps, and gives a gasp of dehydration. Sea Fire: Need water... desparately! He slaps his symbol, reverting into Frank. Frank: Time to go! He runs off, using Blank's super speed. He dashes off the distance. The Hellhounds and Goverment Loboans charge at him from behind. He duplicates into three. Frank: At least our regular powers aren't canceled out! The three Franks accelerate, but the Hellhounds and Goverment Loboans seem to catch up. Goverment Loboans howl into the air, but the Franks dodge them, and outrun the chasers. Frank: This is working good! Then, gravity pins them down, as Agrios flips through the air and stops ahead of them, his heads enveloped in gravity balls. The Franks remerge and transform. In the Head Universe, Fred turns into Aquasnake, and Blank turns into Land Shark. A large frozen stone shark with a snake's tail and metal guanlets falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Landsnake, weakly: Aquasnake and LAnd Shark shouldn't mix! He winces as Agrios motions him to rise, and he is flung into the sky, reverting mid-air. Frank then dashes off, gliding in the air. Agrios growls, and dashes forward on all fours, the entire Goverment Loboans and Hellhounds following him. Frank: He is closing in on us! He dashes forward, but then dodges as a spear made out of pure light almost strikes him. A light structure stops him, and he runs up it, seeing Selene standing there, her skin gold. Then, her skin reverts, and Frank falls to the ground. The Hellhounds and Goverment Loboans surround them from all directions. Agrios: Your majesty! He kneels before Selene, but she launches him upwards with her light powers. Selene: Now, back off, I will handle the duo's execution. Frank looks up to her. Selene: I am Selene, Lady of Luna Lobo, and one of the three thriving Evolved Loboans, although I can switch between my two forms. The entire Anur System- Frank transforms into a mixture of Mountain Dust and Pipsqeak. He has four arms resembling Pipsqueak, a suit mirroring Pipsqueaks, and trees coming out of him. He is as big as Humungousaur. Mountain Squeak: DIE! He punches at Selene, but makes a squeaking instead and no effect. Selene blinks and fires a light beam at Mountain Squeak, sending him flying flying. She pins him down with gravity, and then uppercuts him with a light pillar. He reverts, and collapses, still conscious though. Selene: Reckless as you can be, I see. Frank, weakly: At life threatening situations, I tend to be reckless. Selene: Now, you two have long been the Bane of the Anur System. Now, prepare to be executed! Her eyes glow white with moon essence, as she creates a huge light hammer. She coats it with ice and increases its weight with gravity. In the Head Universe, Fred and Blank look on in shock. Fred: I see this is the end. Blank: It's been an honor saving the world with you... The two hug closely, preparing for impact. Fred: Wait! I got it! In reality, Frank turns into a mixture of iMan and Haywire. He looks generally with Haywire's frame but with iMan's color. iWire builds a force field generator, blocking the huge hammer swing. iWire: I finally got the idea! Whenever either of us transforms, they don't have a plan in mind. The result would be disaster. But this time, we both want technology. The Hellhounds and Goverment Loboans bang at the forcefield, and iWire builds a giant sword, with the forcefield fading. iWire swings his huge sword, slicing through several Hellhounds and Goverment Wolves. He sparks it with electricity, then strikes a charging Agrios with it, injuring him badly with it. iWire: This is for Grylisma! He slices through Agrios, who groans in pain and explodes into dust. He then wields the sword at Selene, who looks impressed, though not afraid. Selene: Interesting. You managed to kill my second in command. Very impressive. She creates a huge light sword, coats it with ice and heavies it with gravity. Selene: I challenge you to a duel! Winner takes all! iWire swings his sword at her, and she blocks it, slicing through it. iWire builds a Tank, and fires a blast Selene, who slices through it with her sword. Selene: I am a master swordsmaster, never underestimate me! iWire turns into a huge robot, and fires a fusion blast at Selene, she pulls up a light shield, but the blast destroys it and hits Selene, injuring her and nearly taking her unconscious. She drops her sword. Selene: Its a sword duel, you cheater! She grabs her sword and strikes herself at the head. iWire: ...Okay, talk about maniacs. He begins to time-out, so he quickly puts his hand on his symbol, and he reverts into Fred and Blank, separately. Blank: YES! The two high-five. Later, the two are standing in front of a huge Nuclear Reactor Unit. Fred: alright, then. Let's do this. Fred and Blank grab each others arms, and transform into a fusion of Bugbites and Nukesplosion. Nukebites: Nukebites! He charges a nuclear explosion and fires it at the Nuclear Reactor Unit, causing it to explode. Nukebites is unfazed, however. Nukebites: It worked! He then looks up, seeing two nearby planets. He reverts. Fred: There are three more planets to go, and Anur Phaetos. Blank: And we don't have much time. Fred: I have an idea. Blank: And it is? Fred: I go to Anur Ormermow, and you go to Anur G'rnay. Then, we meet on Anur Vladius and head for Anur Phaetos together. Blank: Do you have your Hazmat suit to survive Anur Vladius? I got mine. Fred: Yes, I have the Hazmat suit. So, Blank, see you on Vladius? Blank: Okay, bye Fred. Blank turns into Vibrancy, and Fred turns into Chrononaut. Vibrancy surrounds himself with sonic dikss, and flies to Anur G'rnay. Chrononaut opens a portal, and enters it. Meanwhile, Zs'Skayr smashes the table with an energy enveloped claw. In the table, only the Skeleton, the Zombie and the Transylian remain. Zs'Skayr: They are wiping out the Anur Rulers easily. Soon enough, they will destroy the Nuclear Weapon. The three other aliens shake their heads in disbelief. Zs'Skayr: They are headed for Anur Ormermow eventually. So, listen to this, Aegiad. If you are ever CLOSE to failing, I will use the Nuclear Weapon to wipe your entire planet off the face of existence, relieving us of both you, and the nuisances. The Zombie/Aegiad gulps. Zs'Skayr: Now, you all are dismissed! The three walk off. Zs'Skayr frowns. End! Fusion Aliens *Gluten/Invisiball ------> Glutiball, slower when rolling, can only turn into a transparent blob of goo. *Sea Weed and AmpliFire-----> Sea Fire, shoots blazing ink. Dehydrates immediately. *Aquasnake and Land Shark ------> Landsnake, just screams in pain, then transforms agai *BlasteЯ Birdie and Loxodonta -----> BlasteЯdonta, is weak, not agile, scared of himself. Has trouble using his blaster, and can fire weak vibrations from his trunk. Can't digest peanuts. *iMan and Haywire -----> Can repair technology. Trivia *It is confirmed that there is no Nuclear Reactor on Anur Transyl. Fred and Blank seem to know this. *Zs'Skayr expects both Blank and Fred on Anur Ormermow, but they have separated, taking a step ahead. *The Loboans speak Greek.